


Releasing Tension

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series, Jogan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Julian shows Logan a thing or two about Yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from I found it half started on my computer and decided to finish it.

When Logan formally asked Julian to move in with him, it wasn’t a surprise. The two of them spent most of their time in his apartment anyway, choosing to keep their relationship indoors rather than in the spotlight. It seemed as though they were already living together, with Julian’s clothes making their way into Logan’s washing machine and Logan’s favorite cereal appearing on Julian’s grocery list in block letters.  
It happened casually, over breakfast one morning. Logan found himself brewing coffee and smiling at a sleepy Julian, who had perched on the countertop, his head leaning up against one of the overhead cabinets. Logan settled between the brunette’s legs and handed the smaller boy one of the cups in his hands. Logan just stared at the boy in front of him for a moment before the words tumbled out of his mouth.  
“I think you should move in with me.”  
Logan knew exactly what prompted him to say it. It was the way Julian looked right at that moment—hair sticking up at all angles, eyes still muzzy from sleep, hips swimming in Logan’s old sweatpants, fingers curled around his first cup of caffeine as he inhaled deeply. Logan had seen this sight many times, either in his kitchen or on Julian’s couch, but for some reason, on this particular morning, it dawned on Logan that he wanted to see this every morning. Julian’s only response was to kiss Logan, tangling their tongues together with the taste of the morning coffee lingering on their lips.   
—  
There were a few downsides to living in the same space. Before, when the two argued, Logan would retreat to his apartment and pace, walking his anger out across the living room floor. More often than not he would talk (or shout) to the empty space until his heart rate slowed. His piano was the other outlet for this frustration, until the neighbor across the hall left a note on his door asking him to kindly find another way to blow off steam. Logan answered the letter with one of his own, agreeing to the request—on the condition that the neighbor choose another door to knock into in his drunken stupors.  
Neither of these was an option anymore, considering that the living room could quite possibly be occupied by the very source of his problems. He had developed a new habit—talking walks outside. He wandered in the immediate vicinity of his apartment until his feet felt numb, and then he would return home, where his boyfriend would be waiting to either resolve the issue or give him the silent treatment.  
—  
On this particular day, the two had gotten into a rather stupid quarrel in regards to the laundry. [[add a sentence or two about this—does Julian wash Logan’s white shirts with his navy socks? Does he forget to add fabric softener?]] Neither was especially steamed over the situation, but out of habit, Logan went on his stroll anyway. He returned to the apartment, only to open the door to Julian’s leg sticking straight up in the air, though Logan’s view was blocked by the couch. Logan watched as the leg came up and down, appearing and disappearing from view. Julian was breathing loud enough for Logan to hear him from where he stood in the doorway. Logan stood there stunned for a moment, taken aback by what he jut walked in to. Julian couldn’t be- could he? Not when Logan could be coming home at any minute to walk in on him. As soon as Logan shut the door, the leg disappeared and Julian’s head popped up, followed by the rest of his body. Julian opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Logan coming around the couch and furrowing his brow at the boy sitting on the couch.  
“Julian, were you—?”  
“…what?”  
“Were you just- doing-?”  
Julian scowled at him and rolled his eyes. “You go on your stupid walks around the neighborhood. What do you expect me to do?”   
Logan shook his head “I don’t know- i just didn’t expect-“  
“It releases tension.” Julian crossed his arms and shrugged.  
“I know I just wasn’t aware that this is how you.. released tension.”  
“It’s a heathy way to get it all out- you have your way of dealing with your stress and I have mine.”   
“Yeah, Jules, of course.” Logan couldn’t believe how casually they were talking about him walking in on Julian master baiting in their living room. It’s not like Logan doesn’t do it himself, but that type of activity is usually saved for times when one of the two has been away for a period of time.. longer than a walk around the park at least. “I’m just going to goo take a shower-” Logan turned to go towards their bedroom and that is when he saw it- the long purple mat covering their carpet. It took Logan a moment to place what it was.   
“Wait - is that a yoga mat?”  
“Yes it’s a yoga mat. I have to do it somewhere.”   
Logan just took a moment to gape at him. “Yeah okay I get that- but a yoga mat?”  
“Yes, I am doing yoga on a yoga mat- are you okay? Did something happen while you were out?”  
“You were doing yoga?”  
“Logan what did you think we were talking about?”  
Logan just stared at him for a moment and gesture from the couch to Julian, “I don’t know I just walked in and I saw your legs and you were breathing and -“  
Julian’s brain finally clicked and he looked at Logan with an expression of disbelief, “Did you think I was masturbating in our living room? Honestly Logan- is sex all you think about? What did you think I do while you are off circling the streets?”  
To be honest, Logan didn’t have an answer for that. He was always single-mindedly concerned with not knocking over any pedestrians, too much so to think about Julian did to blow off steam. He knew it happened somehow, but he never walked in on Julian doing anything. He hadn’t really thought about it, not even when he arrived home, mostly because he was either occupied with either trying to get Julian to talk to him, or having makeup sex with him.   
Logan smiled, having past the point of confusion and moved onto utter amusement at the thought of Julian doing yoga in their living room. “You have a mat and everything. Am I going to turn on the TV and find Jane Fonda instructing me to bend over and breathe through my nose?” Logan smiled as though he swallowed a canary.   
Julian just hit Logan in the shoulder with his rolled up mat. “Stop smiling you ass. Jane Fonda doesn’t do yoga.”  
“Whatever you say, Jules. Whatever you say.”  
—  
Logan walked out of the bedroom later that night, ruffling his damp hair with a towel. He stopped short of the couch, distracted by the form blocking it. Julian stretched out on his yoga mat, his back to Logan. He lunged, his left leg perpendicular to the ground while his right leg extended in Logan’s direction, palms flat on the ground. Logan took in the sight—the strong muscles of his back, his calves flexing as he leaned forward, boxers riding up and hugging his ass. Logan nearly dropped the towel when Julian turned around and gave him a wickedly Cheshire smile.   
“Earlier this afternoon you walked in before I was done, I just thought I would…finish.” Julian turned back to face away from his boyfriend. He brought his right leg up to match his left, leaving him bent in half, his ass in the air. Logan was already half hard when he crossed the room, coming over to stand in front of Julian, who stretched his arms out above his head as he lunged forward farther. He leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands on Logan’s shoulders, smirking at how his boyfriend practically vibrated above him.  
“Balance,” he said as he winked at Logan, shifting his weight to switch legs. And then Logan snapped.  
He hooked his fingers around Julian’s knee in midair, wrapping his other arm behind Julian’s hips to force him up against Logan’s chest. Julian made a choked noise of surprise at his lost balance. Logan pulled Julian’s leg up against his side, hips twitching forward as he nipped at Julian’s jaw. He felt Julian’s cock harden when the brunette gripped his shoulders and lifted himself off the floor to wrap his other leg around Logan’s waist. Logan took a moment to steady himself before searching out Julian’s lips and bringing his hand up to fan out over Julian’s ass. The brunette sighed and leaned his head back, giving the other boy full access to his neck.   
“You know, Lo,” Julian breathed as Logan’s lips worked their way up his jaw. Logan growled in response and shoved forward until Julian’s back hit the couch. “I could show you some moves.”  
Logan smirked as his hands ran down Julian’s sides. “Do you know how cheesy you sound?”  
In a moment, Julian managed to flip them onto the floor, Logan’s back on the floor and Julian’s foot hitched up against his side. The other foot he slid in between the blonde’s legs, barely brushing Logan’s knee. Julian’s hands rested on either side of Logan’s chest.   
“What were you saying?” Julian cooed, stretching his legs further apart and descending enough so that his thigh could graze the tent in Logan’s pants.  
Logan ignored him in favor of gripping Julian’s hips to flip them over. Mouthing his way down Julian’s torso, he grazed Julian’s hipbone with his teeth, and pulled down his boxers, leaving the brunette naked underneath him. Julian’s hands scrambled to work open the button on Logan’s jeans and he lifted himself up to kiss the blond, long and messy. He finally unzipped Logan’s pants at the same time he licked into Logan’s mouth, causing the blond to growl and buck his hips into Julian’s hand.  
“Lo—mmm. Lo, we need—mmmph.” Logan’s hands ran up and down Julian’s sensitive sides. “mm—Lo. Condom.”  
Logan swore and quickly got up to retrieve the supplies from their bedside table, coming back to loom over Julian, who already looked thoroughly debauched, with mussed hair and flushed lips. His long fingers ran up Julian’s calf before lifting the leg and hooking it over his shoulder. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it before tossing it to the side. Julian grinned and tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, bringing his head down. Logan opened his mouth into the kiss at the same time he pushed in his first finger, dragging it in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. The hands in his hair tugged a little, telling him to stop teasing and go faster. He gave in, stretching him with a second finger, scissoring until Julian seemed comfortable enough for a third.  
“Fuck, Lo, I just—I need—now,” Julian whined, scrambling for words at the same time he pressed down onto Logan’s fingers.   
When Logan pulled out, Julian let out a dissatisfied noise. It melted into a sound of pleasure when Logan pushed into him—a loud moan released directly into Logan’s ear, causing the blond to muffle a swear in Julian’s jaw. Logan’s hands gripped desperately at Julian’s hips, deepening the ever-present bruises as he moved—faster, harder, hotter. They both breathed heavily, skin-to-skin as hungry mouths forged paths up and down jawlines and collarbones.  
Lost in the feeling of Julian—pressed on him, around him—it took Logan a few minutes to realize Julian had been growling obscenities intertwined with his name. He smiled breathlessly and let Julian babble on for a moment before his fingers pressed harder and his mouth searched out Julian’s again.   
Logan swore again, louder, as he pushed in deeper, burying his face in Julian’s neck. Julian’s hips bucked underneath him as his fingers dragged down the muscles of Logan’s back, causing Logan to let out a muffled moan. He mouthed at the skin behind Julian’s ear. The brunette made sweet, breathy sounds with every drag of Logan’s hips. Logan’s hands trailed up Julian’s leg hungrily, squeezing his ass before moving to push Julian’s hands away from his cock. Logan thumbed at the head before wrapping his long fingers around the length and adding the slightest of pressure. Julian arched up into Logan with a cry, convulsing even tighter around Logan’s cock.  
Julian came first, an inexorable result of Logan’s hand pulling, twisting and teasing his cock and his cock hitting his prostate dead on.  
Logan came not long after, Julian moving his hips and working Logan through the aftershocks, leaving both of them clinging to each other and breathing heavily. Logan pulled out and stood up to throw the condom away. When he came back, Julian was already holding his pants out for him in their long-established routine. But Logan grabbed Julian’s wrist and pulled Julian up against his chest, kissing him sweetly. Julian hummed against his lips before pulling away.  
Julian pushed his bare hips up against Logan’s side, bearing a grin just for him. The brunette’s fingers danced across Logan’s shoulders.  
“So since we finished with yoga, the logical next step would be to shower…”  
Logan had Julian pressed up against the wall before Julian could finish his sentence.


End file.
